User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Dr. Victor Frankenstein vs Herbert West. Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5
HALLOWEEN IS IN October 31 2016 00:00:00 UTC you guys already know how this is gonna go down right? i hope so so yea, welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5. the last set. fuckign finally this series will be over. before i get into the details on this stuff, let me say fuck you guys who typically guess my hints bc ive been misleading you with the mad scientist shit since S3, and then, when it's finally happening, you guys dont try to guess the hints. fuck you. now that that's dealt with, quick shout-out to Cyan who originally had a role in this battle that got scrapped, even though the concept turned out the same. the reason here being that this battle was originally the finale, but it wasn't a royale, it was a dopey ass story battle nobody wanted so i changed gears and decided i wanted to handle the project myself and see how it goes. also, shoutout to Trix who read this and gave some feedback, and to Tiger for just putting up with a lot of shit regarding this battle. anyway, since im running out of bullshit to ramble about, here's the battle. The house-hold name mad scientist from Mary Shelley's claim to fame, Dr. Victor Frankenstein, raps against the Re-Animator of H.P. Lovecraft's design, Herbert West, to see who's the superior scientist who tried to play God in projects that meddled with the human being's composition, which later inadvertently lead to their own demises. That's a fucking mouthful. fair warning for you picky folk, there is a "fast rap" in the first verse, but it's not really fast, you just need to read two lines in the typical duration of one line. it's legitimately the easiest shit, if you can't get that timing right then it's your own fault. hope you guys enjoy, erbohorror will be going on for another four battles with the finale hopefully on Halloween. this originally wasn't going to be posted today, but what-with erb probably being released on a nearby monday i figured id get this out there and give myself some leeway. no more off-seasons or remasters from here, just smooth sailing to the way-too-long-awaited finish-line. here's the battle. Prologue Beat: Introduction Announcer: (0:19) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Dr. Victor Frankenstein: (0:32)' The Doctor will see you now; Stepping up to this infectious patient, I bring the thunder! Consider this your organ donor registration But what of you would I use? This fucked up kid’s completely gutless! No heart, brain, balls or spine and too thin-blooded to stomach this! Of all H.P.’s creepy fics, you’re the weakest! I gift fire to a cold track like a Modern Prometheus, With no bitchy assistant needed to chip in and help me, Hurt introvert Bert once I come out of my Shelley! Respect your elders, you unbearable fake! You’re already overshadowed by two, both Terrible and Great! I’m the OG of ‘ologies, though unethically cruel, This self-centrical fool dropped out of medical school! You follow my footsteps so closely, I could insult myself and still diss you! You’re just another “God of Death” science will rip through and disprove! The arts I submerged my brain in may have spawned an abomination, But Lovecraft and I aren’t so different - We both hate our own creations! 'Herbert West: (1:11)' Frankenstein wastes his mind on blatant crimes, yet tests my intelligence? Your verse is as alive as dirt, and I’ve got the cure. Let’s practice medicine I’ll Hack & Slash through Heinrich fast! You’re not even a second-rate scientist! This whiny bitch thinks he’s a revivalist? I control life and death with an iron fist! You’re a tragic classic who’s Cumberbatshit! This rap dishes another loss for Victor! Scorch you with retorts hot as a torch and pitchfork! You’ll be needing your own elixir, See me roast this Weenie like a Frank-N-Furter till he get’s the Rocky Horror Picture What’s sadder than the cadaver tatters you gathered? Marrying your own fucking sister! My darkest catharsis is harsher than an Antarctic dip! You’ll take a dive ‘Cause once the harder bars I spit leaves you departed, you won’t be “ALIIIVE,” Father, brother and his foster; Your science amounts to uncountable slaughter, So with that, I guess I get why people mistake you for the monster! 'Dr. Henry Jekyll: (1:53)' A death-meddling nerd and short-tempered cur lecture to see who’s less the worst? Heckler’s can’t pen their lesser words any better than Jekyll’s verse No sympathy for Dr. Evil and Mini-Me; When dissing me, even Hell would pale, Avert your eyes! Few witness my metamorphosis and live to tell the tale... 'Mr. Edward Hyde: (2:05)' I’m a mad genius! Prestigious! My brain exceeds this team of tortured teens, You think you know the mind’s boundaries? I’ll show you what horror means! The feats that precede my head are Leagues above these Unextraordinary Gentlemen, You commit atrocities from curiosity! I’m concentrated evil’s specimen! While Herbert the Pervert’s work’s birth a Corpse Bride for him to suck face with, His name’s been erased from the award but that’s nothing new for this ugly racist! If Franken’s hankerin’ for a stranglin’, I’ll paint him onto the London pavement! The way this alter ego’s walker beats foes will crack you Strange nut-Cases! 'Dr. Alfred Drevis ''(Mad Father): (2:31) Why don’t you kill yourself again and make good on your prickish will? I’m only tied by your NES game for the most sadistic shit depicted in pixels! Oh, Maria? Yes, Doctor? Prepare to clean what’s left of Mr. Hyde up ‘Cause he’s still a side-character for the story he’s in the fucking title of! It takes more than flames and blades to slay me! Dr. Dre-vis makes the beats! You can rage Z until you break the key, but Lovecraft’s looking low on HP! I warned you not to give me trouble! If you want to struggle, than so be it! Your cerement-robbing experiments are more snore-inducing than the Soviets! You’ve made a Mad Father irate! I’ll burn ALL who stand in my way! I’m more used to cats and squirrels, but I’m not against projects on primates! Your sins have Snowball-ed to calamity and now this outlandish three are damned to see, Purging the earth clean of the dirt you’re worth just runs in my family 'Dr. Josef Heiter: ''(The Human Centipede) (3:19) Shall we begin our First Sequence? The lamest sadist portrayed in lazy 8-bits, But it’s all Ogre once this brainsick twit wakes enslaved and chained in my basement Stick to stalking schoolgirls, Fred, even your daughter’s more of a surgeon than you are My skills so ill, it makes you debate if it’s real or fake; Has Science Gone Too Far? Hyde has lost his mind again if he thinks I’ll kindly skim this limey’s sins Why bicker with Victor and his sister? I’m used to splitting siamese twins! While Jekyll’s the most see-through serum-sippin’ chicken since Jack Griffin, You’re all a perfect match for my project; You’re all experts in ass-kissin’! Who would’ve guessed? The most directionless wreck of you pests is named West! But you’re still the subjects best fit for my tests. My fantasies are your flesh, I won’t repeat myself on that beautiful process; I’ve got a very simple plan, Let’s get straight to the point, but I won’t be cutting out the middleman Gather up your Lazarus and savage brits! You’re still a bunch of ass-backwards dicks, Who pretend to hide behind morals! All that binds me is if it’s medically accurate! (Hm….) ...but your screams may keep me awake at night. We can’t have that, so say your vows, Eat shit and die. Like a rottweiler, you rotting whiners got put down. Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Dr. Victor Frankenstein Herbert West Dr. Henry Jekyll Dr. Alfred Drevis Dr. Josef Heiter HINT EXPLANATIONS: (ya fucking weapons) Greased up toothpick: In one of my conversations with tigger about Human Centipede i referred to it as "the film adaptation of the 'toothpick in urethra' comment." this is hardly a hint lmao Dead Rising: dead rising. Also, Frank West's name is a combination of Frank''enstein and Herbert ''West. This was guessed correctly by a WC Mary Shelley vs George Romero: Shelley obviously ties in to Frankenstein, Romero being the "Godfather of the Dead" sounding similar to "God of Death" as well as him vs Herbert West being a suggestion for... some reason. Darth Vader: Darth Vader is a Mad Father. guessed right by a WC Grave-Buster: Totally thought these things were called grave-diggers before, but yea, they destroy graves. Frankenstein. toodles. Anger: Callback to Mad Father, and the general term, mad scientist. ENTRY NUMBER 17: A reference to W. D. Gaster, the creepy secretive doctor from Undertale, referencing both mad science in general as well as meeting an ill fate due to their own creations. Igly Genatz: There's multiple (multiple) scenes in The Human Centipede movies where Heiter or his followers slice vinyls through their victims buttholes. I hate this film. Double D. N. A.: Dr. Henry Jekyll. HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Inkling.png Maddummy.gif Which was the best set opener? Vincent Price vs MrCreepyPasta L vs A Fran Bow vs The Baudelaires Dr. Victor Frankenstein vs Herbert West Category:Blog posts